


Don't stop

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Turnabout [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Regina slides her hand under Emma’s coat thanks to an unbuttoned button. Slight smutPrompted by delirious-comfort back at a vc via discord because who else was going to prompt me this?





	Don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> (I’ve re-prompted it to her though, so fingers crossed we get to see that 😉)

 

The palace’s throne room spread at Emma’s feet as the blonde peeked at the round table from above, the rounded arches that opened up the second floor of the room creating the perfect shadowed corner for her to not be spotted. Not like she was hiding, the blonde thought with both of her hands firmly planted in the balustrade, but she was incredibly grateful that after the merge whatever trace of that kind of future for her had been erased from both Snow and David. Head tilted, she zeroed on her mother as the woman kept on her speech while David stood by her side, two more chairs noticeably empty at his immediate side.

“There you are, dear.”

The blonde blinked as she heard the footsteps at her back, the narrow stone-made stairs that linked both floors creating an echo chamber that carried the sound up to her. Turning so she was able to face none other but the other that should have been occupying the other empty chair below, the blonde smiled at Regina as the older woman halted and rose one brow, amused. And Emma could feel her mouth run dry as she felt the tension rolling in waves from the older woman; brown eyes darker than usual, purpose written on the way she eyed her.

“Shouldn’t you be in the meeting?”

Emma tried her best to keep her voice low; the naked walls giving enough projection to her voice for it be heard to the ones below, but Regina merely hummed at that, approaching Emma with a few well-measured steps. She wasn’t donning Snow’s own choice of clothing; the vaguely medieval coded clothes both Snow and David insisted on wearing whenever there was a meeting something that made Emma’s mind hurt and she bite down on her bottom lip at the suit the older woman was wearing, the black sleek lines much more reminiscent of her mayor persona. Her eyes, however, spoke of that other version of herself Emma hadn’t been able to meet, and the blonde took a subconscious step away, her back hitting one of the pillars of the arch, as Regina kept moving towards her, eyes suddenly glimmering purple.

“I think your mother has it covered.”

Emma found herself turning back to the balustrade and looking down, to the thirty or so feet fall, and she couldn’t but agree. She had arrived late already, coffee and bear claw still clinging on her throat and she hadn’t had had the spirit to interrupt the meeting so she could only guess how the beginning of the meeting had been but none of her parents seemed uncomfortable. Which was, on itself, strange as she could remember the disaster Snow’s brief time as Storybrooke mayor had been.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Regina’s presence once more; her magic signature reaching and enveloping her as the brunette closed the gap between them, her front not pressed but close enough to be felt through the coat she wore. One she had thought on discarding as soon as she had entered into the palace but the chill air of November from outside turned the green leaves yellow and run freely through the open embrasures had made her keep it closed. Swallowing, Emma kept still as Regina looked down with her, her right hand joining hers in the balustrade, her left touching the small side of her back as her chin came to rest into her shoulder.

Over the months, after the divorce and quite the heated conversation at the blonde’s new apartment, the unspoken deal of keeping some modicum of distance between them had been shattered repeatedly but Emma still stopped and swallowed whenever Regina approached her, the silent challenge on the older woman’s posture one she was never able to truly shake from her. Today, she quickly realized, was going to be one of such times.

“Besides,” Regina’s voice was lower now, much throatier than Emma’s had been a few seconds before and the younger woman could do nothing but shiver slightly at the pitch and how it coiled around her earlobe. “I wanted to see you.”

And there it was; the strange mixture of Regina’s superimposed personalities; the Queen, the mayor, Roni. At first the brunette had been at loss; the time she had spent as the later creating reactions and thoughts that, while similar to Regina’s core ones weren’t exactly the same. Emma had noticed the changes but had said nothing, knowing that these things, like everything, needed time. As time had passed Roni’s very different kind of brazenness had mixed with Regina’s own in a way that made the blonde tighten her hold on the balustrade, feeling lightheaded.

She liked the feeling Regina was able to convey with a few words, the way now that Emma had finally taken the blindfold from her eyes Regina spoke to her, but it still made her skin prickle and tighten, distant throb growing on her sex. Not entirely strange but different enough, new enough, for her to tilt her head and gasp as Regina’s lips curved into a smirk just as the older woman rose the hand next to hers to her chest, stopping just at her sternum.

“Regina…”

She couldn’t say more and so the name hung between them as Snow kept speaking, another noble cutting her with his own drowsy voice. Not like Regina seemed to be paying any attention to that, the hand on the sternum working the second button of the coat until it popped open creating enough gap between the first and the third that the brunette’s hand slipped inside with just enough time for Emma to swallow thickly.

“Yes dear?”

The blonde refused to keep looking at Regina and so she turned her attention back at the first floor, her muscles seizing beneath the coat as the brunette kept her hand immobile, a smirk obvious in the way her cheek brushed with Emma’s. They hadn’t done this before, not exactly at least, and Emma needed a few seconds to truly be able to focus on anything else that wasn’t either the warm fingers pressed against the light sweater she wore beneath the coat or the other at her back that grasped the fabric strong enough for her to feel her movements just restricted enough to want to arch into the touch. Not that truly mattered as, just as she was thinking the brunette was merely playing tricks with her, a gust of magic bleed through the older woman’s body into hers. Just a tickle, a shock, but strong enough to call forth Emma’s dormant one.

Dirty white sparks flaming through her fingers, the air between them filled with the scent of ozone and Emma took a few deep breaths, her lips pressed together and the telling heat on her neck and cheeks pinking her cheeks. Which, she knew, wasn’t going to be the end of it, not if she allowed Regina to keep going further.

Just as she was about to say something, she felt the fingers just below her collarbone still, magic sizzling out.

“Tell me and I will stop.”

The voice had changed once more, back to the warm, soft tone Regina usually used only to both Henry and her. The implicit question and doubt obvious enough for Emma to shake her head; not trusting her voice at this point.

They had talked about the possibility, shadowed by nighttime and safe on their bedroom, drunk in kisses and postcoital bliss. Yet Emma hadn’t considered that her own fantasy would be fulfilled in the near future and so she rolled her shoulders, repositioning herself just enough so the slightly off angle of Regina’s wrist fell more naturally now, pink and ring fingers resting now on the swell of her left breast. When she spoke once more, her voice was strained and colored with magic, her own, that still came with just with enough of lavender to elicit a soft chuckle from Regina.

“Don’t stop.”

The brunette didn’t but she moved painfully slow after that pressing her front fully against her, making Emma in turn push her hips against the railing so she was fully into the light that cascaded through the windows. Not obvious but visible if one dared to look up.

Swallowing yet another gasp, the blonde felt Regina’s fingers moving down, the range of her wrist limited but enough for the brunette to, finally, stop just above her nipple. A rush of magic later and Emma felt her torso bare against the Melton of the coat. The change one she had almost expected but one that still caught her by surprise. Enough for her neck to spasm, her face turning to Regina once more.

A movement that got her properly chastised the second Regina realized it.

“Don’t stare at me dear, your mother is making a speech; better pay attention to that.”

Pressing her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Emma willed herself to look back down as the noble finished his answer to whatever Snow had been talking about not before yet another one took her turn. They would be able to hear them if the spoke loud enough, if Emma made any kind of noise. The drilling thought just made Emma’s knees weak as Regina kept kneading her flesh, teasing her nipple as they both got hard. It wasn’t fondling, not exactly, just a promise of what they could be doing, and Emma tried her hardest to keep her magic silent, muted, before any fairy picked it up.

 “Tell me, Emma,” And there was the elongated m again, the deeper pitch, almost a rumble, a purr. “how easy do you think it would be for them to look up and see you, see us both?”

This time a whimper came out of the younger woman. It was one thing to think about the possibility, another having Regina explicitly said so. Just as she was about to turn, kiss Regina senseless and possibly screw the possibility of ever entering into the palace again, Snow’s voice rose as Regina nuzzled into her neck, teeth grazing her skin.

“I think that’s enough for today.”

In a second Regina moved away, purple clinging to her skin as Emma felt her sweater returning, her bra never following through. A smirk, a shushed promise and Emma found herself alone, purple fog dissolving into the air as she closed her eyes and growled.

The brunette was going to be the death of her.

 


End file.
